lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Revy
Templates and stuff I messed up. I didn't know there was already a character template in use (the one on Dutch's page). Can't undo it either, so whatever. I'll let the next editor figure it out. The other one is fairly comprehensive, though, to say the least, and I don't think I'll start toying around with that just yet. Without an official character book or something I don't quite see why so many options should be available in the first place, but oh well. Good luck to whoever's editing this next! Nexorath 17:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Is it really worth noting that "Revy might be racially insensitive" as trivia? At the least, it ought to be part of her character profile, but considering the setting of Black Lagoon, it's hardly worth mentioning as none of the characters in the series bar Rock, are particularly politically correct or sensitive (and that's kind of what actually makes Rock stand out..) 07:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :While it seems pointless because of the show's setting, it is actually uncommon for characters to call each other racially-motivated nicknames. Due to the diversity, mixed races, weakness of that type of insult, and the fact that most of the series' characters are people you never want to insult, racial slurs and insults aren't common. Plus, the terms highlighted aren't common vernacular in Japan or Southeast Asia (where the Lagoon Company does most of its jobs), making them a somewhat-common characteristic from the dubbing that may not be in all versions. Souleaterevans626 (talk) 06:13, April 29, 2018 (UTC) ::It should probably be under personality.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 05:31, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree, though it may be hard to find a spot. Perhaps the first paragraph? It's been getting moved around and reworded so much recently by people that I'm sure are well-meaning, but splitting it into a tiered trivia spot is a little misguided. It is just one point with a few examples, after all. Souleaterevans626 (talk) 06:13, April 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's been a while since we discussed this and the information is still in the trivia section. If no one has any objections, I can move it to the personality section. I think I've found a suitable spot to add it to. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 01:35, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Go for it. Just make sure you fit it in properly.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 01:47, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::^^^^ Munchvtec (talk) 01:49, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Revy's age. Her page here says she's 25-26, but there's no source. The story starts in January 1996; we know this because the Gangsta Paradise arc takes place one year later, in early January 1997 (chapter 22). In the Blood Trail arc, which can't take place any earlier than July 1997 (chapter 44. Diego Lovelace dies on the day of the MVR's founding celebration, and it was founded in July 1997. There's a bit of a plot hole, though, as in the original manga release, Diego Lovelace's tombstone says he died in 1991. The American release changed it to 1996, which is still a plot hole), Revy says that it's been 10 years since she first shot someone (chapter 59. Her father was probably her first victim, by the way). She also says she dropped out of school in the middle of junior high (chapter 72). Revy would have been in junior high in the mid 1980s, when it was common for junior high schools in New York (where she grew up) to span grades 6-9. Revy would have most likely been 11-15 in junior high school; when she dropped out in the middle of it, she would have been about 13. In flashbacks that show Revy with a gun when she was an adolescent living in New York (chapters 22 and 24), she looks noticeably smaller and younger than her adult self. The "Viva! Youth!" omake (included in volume 7) shows her 14 year old self with that same design, even carrying a gun. Given all this, the most probable scenario is that Revy dropped out of school and killed her father at 13-14. 9 years later, at the start of the story, she'd be 22-23. One year after that, currently, she'd be 23-24. Strawberries1 (talk) 03:28, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :I don't have an answer as far as the age being currently used, but I do know that the age you're proposing is full of speculation and room for major error. The biggest error would be the whole junior high section. We don't know for certain that the school she went to would've been structured that way, or that her age when she dropped out was 13. That's a complete guesstimate that throws the whole proposal off. There was also the whole "puberty" part, but you did take that out, only to replace it with "noticeably smaller and younger" which still isn't concrete evidence of any age. You also admitted to inconsistencies that poke holes in what you're using to map out the timeline, being Diego's death and the founding of MVR. And while I do think that her father was her first victim, we don't know that so it doesn't support the timeline either. Overall just doesn't seem like a strong case for her actual age. --Souleaterevans626 (talk) 05:25, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah your speculation leaves way to much room for error. The age was a est. we can bet she’s probably the same age if not slightly older than Rock who is 25.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 08:43, February 16, 2019 (UTC) : I know it's mostly speculation; my main point was that there's nothing conclusive that says she's 25-26 like Rock. But regardless of her precise age, it's safe to say she's not older than 24. The "Viva! Youth!" omake (included in volume 7) shows that she carried a gun at 14 years old; her design is the same as it is in flashbacks to her adolescence (chapter 22, chapter 23 and anime episode 29), which most likely take place when she first started shooting; that was the main reason I took out the part about puberty. The flashbacks do probably take place around the time she started shooting guns; the one in chapter 22 seems to show when she killed her father, and the anime does suggest he was her first victim (in the manga, Revy says that the turning point in her life was the night a police officer wrongly beat her. The Blood Trail anime shows this, along with her getting raped by the same cop. After the ordeal, she kills her father. She most likely only started killing people after the cop assaulted her, as in the manga, she singles that out as the moment her life changed and she stopped believing in God. Her father is shown to be the first person she kills after that happened, so he was most likely her first victim). For her 14 year old self in the "Viva! Youth!" omake to look the same as she does in these flashbacks suggests she was probably 14 when she first started shooting. Revy says it's been 10 years since she first started shooting in the Blood Trail arc; if she was 14 when she first started, then she'd currently be 24. Even if she's not 24 exactly, she can't be any older than 24. Revy has been shooting for 10 years now, as she says in the Blood Trail arc. The "Viva! Youth" omake shows her with a gun at 14 years old, and it's safe to say it wasn't just for show, so she couldn't have started shooting at an older age. 14 is the oldest she could have been when she started shooting, and 10 years have passed since she started, so she'd currently be 24 at the oldest. That doesn't contradict her being around the same age as Rock, who is currently 26; it's only a two year difference, so they'd still be around the same age. In any case, it's best we just say that Revy's in her "mid 20s" without putting down any specific numbers. Strawberries1 (talk) 14:46, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Again your relying on her appearance, not taking into account she could have looked the same a year older or younger. Then there’s the issue if she meant 10 years rather than just giving a estimate. Let’s look at other parts of her background: She did a stretch in prison before showing up In Roanapur. Which means she should have been around 20 on arrival. She’s probably known Dutch twice as long as Benny, who’s been with them 2 years at the start. This adds around 4 years to her timeline. These numbers alone put a hole in your est because she’d be older than you say. I agree with leaving it at mid 20s(though we might change it from mid to late) but your est still seems off--FFMaverick01 (talk) 20:01, February 16, 2019 (UTC) : If she was only estimating that it's been 10 years since she started shooting, she'd have said "It's been ''about ''10 years". However, all she says is that it's been 10 years, so there's nothing that suggests she was estimating. Based on the information she herself presented, without applying any of our own speculation, she's been shooting for 10 years. The earliest age we know Revy was shooting is 14 as shown by the "Viva! Youth" omake, so she can't be any older than 24. It's possible she could have started shooting at a younger age, so she could be younger, but since it's been 10 years since she started and she didn't start at an age older than 14, she can't be any older than 24. Revy knowing Dutch for 4 years at the start of the story doesn't make her 4 years older than I'm suggesting. It just means that 4 years prior to the story, she teamed up with Dutch. If Revy is currently 24 like I'm suggesting, then she would have been 23 at the start of the story. 4 years prior to that, and she would have been 19 when she first teamed up with Dutch; her prison time would have occurred before then. 2 years after teaming up with Dutch, when Benny joined, she would have been 21. Another 2 years later, when Rock joined, she would have been 23. One year later, currently, she'd be 24. There's really no contradiction. Strawberries1 (talk) 23:51, February 16, 2019 (UTC) And yet again you miss the point. You are assuming she killed when she was 14(looking at it she looks older), plus your relying on a omake to assume when she began shooting. She’s was probably shooting at least a year before she killed anyone. She would not go to prison until she was 18 and based on the way it’s mentioned she was likely in there longer than a year. So 20 is a good estimate for her arrival At Roanapur, even then that’s assuming she did nothing in between which is always possible. We can assume she met Dutch when she got there, but for all we know it could have been years(assuming that’s how she even met him). Add the est 4 years with Dutch(again assuming it wasn’t longer). All in all this puts her age at the start from 24-27. There is no way you can be certain she isn’t older than 24(which looking at this timeline it’s possible she is older), or what her age is at all. Your estimates rely to much on guesses rather than actual facts. It’s probably best if we leave the subject here for now.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 00:44, February 17, 2019 (UTC)